Field
The described technology relates to a stabilized platform comprising: a support frame; a supporting structure, rotatably mounted relative to the support frame around a main rotation axis; a supported structure, rotatably mounted relative to the supporting structure around a secondary rotation axis substantially perpendicular to the main rotation axis.
Description of the Related Technology
Such stabilized platforms are notably provided on aircraft, land vehicles or ships. They carry a payload comprising apparatuses, notably optronic equipment such as cameras.
It is possible to provide a stabilized platform, in which the supporting structure is guided in rotation by two bearings attached to the support frame spaced apart from each other along the direction of the main rotation axis, the payload being attached in a supported structure integrated to the supporting structure and arranged between two other bearings spaced apart along the direction of the secondary rotation axis. The supporting structure encompasses the supported structure.
Such a platform, however, has several drawbacks. In particular, the encompassing shape of the supporting structure is detrimental to its stiffness and complicates the setting into place of the payload in the supporting structure, as well as to the access to this payload. Further, the requirement of perfect alignment of the two guiding bearings of the supported structure and of the two bearings of the supporting structure requires accurate machining.